


Six Years: From Then and On

by bylbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: OTPs if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylbit/pseuds/bylbit
Summary: Six boys that we’ve come to know.Six lives that drastically followed through the rhythm of their own music.Six years’ worth of memories, tears and experiences.From then and on, six years spent in creating their path.





	Six Years: From Then and On

**Author's Note:**

> A Short Story in Accordance to VIXX’s 6th Year Anniversary.  
> For N. Leo. Ken. Ravi. Hongbin. Hyuk.  
> For VIXX.

**2012   H A K Y E O N**

* * *

2:00 AM. The digital clock on his bedside table says.

Only an hour passed after he retired to his bed. The leader couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh of exhaustion. It has been a long day, with the usual combination of schedules and stress with dealing with his members. Not to mention the constant pressure that’s been thrust into his whole being upon agreeing to lead the five other boys—now sleeping soundly—to success in the next years.

Tiredness and worry can be traced along the tanned male’s solemn face, now bathing with only the moon’s soft blanket of light. In the darkness of the night, the leader let his mask fall and his smile falters. Two months into their debut, and everything was a ruckus. Hakyeon, being the leader, has never been on edge with the way he is now. It was like he was walking on eggshells, treading on a cliff’s edge, striding on a lion’s den. He is the leader, he understands. A mistake of his will be a mistake of his group, thus he is very careful with everything, checking on all the things that needs to be checked, making sure that each and every performance of theirs is perfect, trying to get the whole world to know their group, taking care of his members, all the while tending to each of their needs. Everything was on his shoulders, and he admits that it is hard.

Years of dreaming to debut as an idol, and here he is now. Lying on his futon, inside the dorm provided by their company, exhausted from the schedules they had earlier. And he is an idol now, to be more specific, the leader of the rookie group VIXX under Jellyfish Entertainment. It was a lot to take in at first, but he willed himself to absorb it all, he needs to function for him to be able to lead the group well. But times like this, where he lies silently on the coldness of the night, all positive and negative thoughts alike swarming his well-beaten mind, his confidence and certainties are slowly slipping his mind, giving way to the dark, destructive thoughts he always had all throughout his failures and disappointments.

What if they end up just like the other idols who debut for a year and disband later on? What if the people won’t accept them? What if despite all their efforts, it was never enough? What if he was not being an efficient leader? Thoughts like these sometimes brings upon him the choice of backing out, quitting and lead a normal life.

Sometimes, there are days where he is certain that the world is against him. It were the days where he wake up to feel a throbbing pain on his head and his body aches with his slightest movements, where the choreographer scolds him for “not training his group well”, where the producer reprimands the group for not doing enough. Everything befalls on him, he is the leader after all. And it were the days when he wants to badly run away and never to return, to escape reality and remove the burden he knowingly put upon himself. Just that he couldn’t.

It only took a quick glance around the equally dark room, and he found himself smiling genuinely for the first time in a while. And he remembered the exact reason why he is pushing through all the hard currents in the industry. As he noted his members sleeping forms and soft snores, he recalled the promise they made among themselves. The memory makes him smile even more.

It was supposed to be a normal day, one where they wake up at the break of dawn, body and mind preparing for the intense practice they’ll be having later on, except, it wasn’t. Only two weeks before their debut, things were still a shaky. But all of them chose this path, this choice. There’s no turning back now. And that day, they promised among each other that they will make it, the world will know their name, and they will be living their dreams.

Hakyeon knows that to achieve all those, they have to work extra hours, make 28 hours out of the 24 in a day, sweat and bleed and endure pain. They have to give it their all. Two months in the industry isn’t a long time, but it is enough to make them realize the things they need to understand in order to survive in the harsh reality of the Korean entertainment industry.

Two months passed, and they are now preparing for their first comeback after debut. A single with an upbeat and lively feel to it in order to draw people. He doesn’t know how it will be accepted by the public, but he trusts his members and all the people who helped them.

Glancing to the side, he managed to catch the digital clock displaying 4:35 AM, and he silently gawks. His thoughts brought him far this time that he wasn’t able to have the much needed sleep he should have—if only his mind wasn’t wandering. Another sigh escapes his chapped lips as he carefully rose. With calculated and silenced steps, he managed to trudge through the door leading to the living room without waking up his members. The sun isn’t due to rise until three more hours, but he sure is due now.

Taking in the dark living room, he slowly walked passed two more doors—both leading to the two other rooms in the dorm, occupied by Wonshik and his manager—and aimed for the kitchen. Upon entering the equally dark space, he as quietly as possible flicked on the switch and blinding brightness washed over his sight immediately. He squinted, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness as soon as possible. A few moments more and Hakyeon can be seen silently working on their breakfast.

Light footsteps carried their way to Hakyeon’s awareness and he spun around to see the group’s second eldest rubbing at his eyes cutely—in Hakyeon’s biased opinion—while walking towards the kitchen counter where the coffee makers is situated. A smile graced the leader’s face upon witnessing the display of absolute cuteness—once again in Hakyeon’s biased opinion—by the main vocalist.

“Good morning, Taekwoonie.” Hakyeon chirped as he wrapped his arms around the others still sleepy form. The younger let him, and for a few moments they stayed like that. Unlike what Taekwoon always do in public, he never push Hakyeon’s warm embrace away when they are in the safety of their dorm and the calming knowledge that it is only the two of them. Taekwoon won’t admit it, but Hakyeon is really his lifelong friend and he wouldn’t do anything that will upset the younger—except if it was in public, that is.

The leader felt a soft nudge, and he looked at Taekwoon who was also looking at him. A silence exchange was made, and Hakyeon trudged back to the rooms to wake up the other members while Taekwoon continued what Hakyeon was doing.

Walking past the nearest door, Hakyeon walked up to the room where the three other members are still sleeping peacefully. The leader stepped into a relatively warm room, eyes scanning for a certain brown-haired boy. The leader’s eyes spotted a lump figure on the futon pushed to the wall, its occupant seemingly unaware of an intruder. Hakyeon walked up to the bed and gently shook the boy.

“Jaehwannie, it’s time to wake up.” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss on the main vocalist’s hair. The younger stirred, cracking his eyes open, and smiling sleepily at the close proximity of his leader.

“I’m still sleepy hyung.” He pouted, the cute full pout that has captured the hearts of many fans.

Hakyeon fought the urge to coo, “You have to wake up now. Taekwoon is preparing the breakfast.” He tries to bribe the boy with food, and it immediately worked. Hakyeon left Jaehwan to his devices, moving on to wake the flower boy beside him.

“Binnie~ it’s morning now. Wake up.” He muttered, gentle hands caressing the visual’s soft locks. He pouted when the visual didn’t show any indication of being awake, and so Hakyeon placidly nudge him, “Binnie.”

“Hyung?” The boy’s deep voice sounded so rough from sleep.

“Wake up now. Breakfast’s ready.” He said, smiling down at the cutely squinted eyes of the visual. He was only answered by a nod.

Hakyeon then walked up to the last boy asleep in the room. The blonde boy was facing the wall, completely oblivious of Hakyeon.

“Sanghyukkie.” The leader coos, placing a gentle kiss on the youngest’s forehead. “It’s time to wake up, Hyukkie.” He prodded. The youngest slowly started stretching his still growing limbs, yawning as he looked at his hyung beside him.

“Good morning, hyung.” Sanghyuk greeted sleepily.

“Breakfast?” Hakyeon offered, which was then answered by an enthusiastic smile.

Upon waking up the three members, the tanned male exited the room, making his way to their clothes room where Wonshik resides. He arrived there, watching as Hongbin tiredly—and irritated—pulling a half awake Wonshik up his futon. Hongbin noticed the leader’s arrival and visibly sighed.

“Hyung, Wonshik is being lazy again.” The visual complained as he forcefully tried to lift Wonshik onto his feet.

“Wonshikkie, stop making Hongbin’s life hard, okay? It’s still too early. Wash up and proceed to the kitchen, you two.” And with that, the leader went back to the kitchen to help Taekwoon finish preparing their breakfast.

Thirty more minutes and everyone is now situated in the kitchen, closely seated among everyone and devouring the food prepared by the two eldest. There was no silent mornings when it comes to their group, Hakyeon is certain of that. Animated conversations float in the air, with the hint of laughter and mischief as they all enjoy their food. Jaehwan—who was the loudest of them all—is busy talking to Sanghyuk about how amazing One Piece is, more often than not landing his unused hand on the youngest’s shoulders for emphasis while Sanghyuk combats him with how Naruto is the best anime. Ravi—provided that he is still sleepy, when was he isn’t though—is sleepily munching at his food, throwing opinions at times, he appears to be listening to Jaehwan and Sanghyuk’s debate. Hongbin on the other hand butts in at times, and serves as the referee between the youngest and the cutest—in Jaehwan’s very very biased opinion—to avoided serious argument. Taekwoon, as he is naturally silent, only keeps to himself, never saying a word, not that he needed to though. The eldest among them can only look at them, love and fondness seeping through the cracks of his sappy self. He is clearly reminded why he is doing his very best despite the hardships. And it is because of this. Because of his boys that he is willing to sacrifice everything, just to see them smile.

 

 

**2013   J A E H W A N**

* * *

_December 6, 2013._

The younger main vocalist can still clearly remember how his heart thump upon the ringing of their group’s name inside his head. The feeling of lightheadedness came to him and in a flash, he felt hot tears prickling the insides of his eyes. Words were difficult to utter for he is still at a loss of what to say, and as he roamed his eyes, he can see his members in the same state as he is. It brought him a smile.

Accompanied by hope and nervousness, they proceeded to the usual broadcasting and performance that day. They were nominated in the top spot which adds to the tension, but Hakyeon make it clear that no matter what the result is, they’ll accept it wholeheartedly. Jaehwan couldn’t help but cross his fingers the moment they were in the stage, with the other nominee by their side and the emcees now proceeding with the declaration of that week’s winner. Everyone was on edge, and he can feel a bead of sweat running down his chin. With a deep breath and a few inner self musings, he managed to calm down, a bit.

 _5084 to 4649_.

With that, VIXX got their very first win. Jaehwan remembered everything. He remembered cheers. He remember people congratulating them. He remembered every single sacrifice they had to make in order to be where they are now. They’ve made their Starlights wait this long, but he couldn’t never say it wasn’t sweater. A milestone, achieve through massive collaboration of every fiber of their being, of the people around them. He remembers it and thinks that was the best feeling in the world.

To say 2013 was a great year was an understatement. It was much more than they were expecting, but certainly not what they aren’t hoping for. Their first comeback of the year as vampires, brought attention to them. Every member agrees that it is the comeback that paved their way to where they are now. And to think it was Baby Sanghyuk’s idea.

The boys really did their best. Jaehwan clearly recalls the stressed faces of his members. Hakyeon, who was the one bearing everything, was enough example. Tired faces and slow paces, they are all worn out. However, but managed to warm the vocalist’s heart was the smiles that adorned their faces, smiles of youthful hope and perseverance. And it was enough to drive him to do better himself.

Everyone knows that Jaehwan was never the dancer. He was never that good, nor was he better. The late long hours was spent practicing day and night. Determination was bleeding through his being, a will to prove that he can not only do well in singing, but be a capable and well-rounded dancer as well. Although his practices will never be complete without the help of his beloved brothers, his members. Whenever he practices, Hakyeon will always be there. With his soothing encouragements and good-natured critics. Professional teachings matched with his leader’s motherly instincts, the younger learns easier with Hakyeon by his side. He admits that the leader has always been his kind of anchor, the one that keeps him rooted to the ground and keeps him in check, all the while never really ensuing fear within them, a thing that Jaehwan certainly is thankful of. Sure, Hakyeon might get fed up with him during group practices, but the older always makes up for it with warm hugs and whispers of reassurances every night, the vocalist in return will do his best to show the leader that he will never give up. And he will do everything just to see the proud and satisfied smile the older blesses him whenever he got some choreography right.

There is also Taekwoon. His other hyung who is like a cold-hearted human being at first glance but certainly turns out to be a big softie. Upon the end of every all-nighters, coming back to the dorm was always something he’s been awaiting, less of the fact that he’ll be getting rest, and more because of Taekwoon’s cooking. The older main vocalist always see to it that they are well fed and not starving. Much like Hakyeon actually, but definitely calmer.

And there is his beloved Wonshikkie. With one glance, one could easily tell that the younger has always had a soft spot of his cutie older Jaehwannie hyung. With all that cooing and endearing gazes, who wouldn’t realize though? The rapper has also helped him in practicing, when there’s something that is too hard of him, or thing like that. The usual fussing and skinships are simple bonuses. He certainly wouldn’t have it any other way.

His other dongsaeng, Hongbin. The sassy visual has always been sarcastic and sometimes—more like every time—cringe-y but Jaehwan very much appreciates the younger’s subtle gestures of showing his support for his hyung. From the newly-washed practice clothes which are neatly-piled on his closet every other day to the simple message of the younger that roughly translates to “You can do it, hyung.”, Hongbin would never know how much he makes his hyung swell with joy.

And of course, his favorite dongsaeng of all the dongsaengs, Sanghyukkie. It’s a pity that Sanghyuk is taller than him now really, but what can he do, at least his Sanghyukkie still loves him. All throughout their debut, Sanghyuk has always trusted him. He was assigned to teach the younger before their debut. He was the other half of the gag duo together with Sanghyuk.  And Jaehwan is beyond thankful for the trust and sincerity that Sanghyuk’s youthful eyes shines every time they catch each other’s gaze. The simplest brush of hands translates to “you can do it” and the barest inaudible whispers translates to “I’ll always be here to support you”. The main vocalist couldn’t help but giggle. Sheez. He’s a lost case.

Mind wandering back to their second comeback of the year, he couldn’t help but chuckle at how much they are willing to experiment with almost everything that they can think of. And with that great courage and slowly increasing confidence, there goes of the birth of the “Black Lips”. Just what were they thinking trying that out really? If his memory serves him right, the idea was just a fleeting one, something one of the members just blurted out of nowhere. Heck, it wasn’t even part of their make-up that day, but with their idiotic nonsense and fearlessness, they’ve tried it and went to the stage to perform with black lips. And Jaehwan swears the next few generations will live to see them with it.

Lots have happened that year indeed. They’ve had their first anniversary. The public is slowly getting to know them. It has been a great year.

The eruption of cheers by the crowd in front of him brought him back from his daylight reverie. The thought that they’ve won hasn’t been able to sink in just yet. He was still in a trance, in between questioning the reality with thoughts of fantasy. But as the crowd cheered once more, he realized that all this was true. He’s not dreaming, nor is he imagining things. He eyed his members, their leader was shedding tears while struggling to thank everyone who has been of any help to them. Taekwoon was crouched to the ground, already crying his heart out all the while being comforted by Jongdae and Kyungsoo. Wonshik was also a mess with his tears. Hongbin and Sanghyuk were both sporting sweet smiles and were gratefully thanking everyone too.

And there he was, with his still dumbfounded reaction, struggling to keep a straight face due to tears threatening to fall from his eyes and wide smile breaking through his face. They’ve asked for this, heck, even begged for this. He and the members talked about this moment a lot. They’ve imagined having the trophy in their hands and singing for their encore. They’ve dreamed of this moment ever since their debut. But what they are feeling now is nothing compared to all of those. A fraction of tears, with a quarter of happiness and another fraction for gratefulness. No words could describe how they feel right now, not when they are here, standing proudly in the stage, with their tear-streaked faces and wide smiles, singing to their beloved Starlights the encore they’ve all been wishing for.

 

 

**2014   H O N G B I N**

* * *

 

Two years into their debut, and things are going pretty well—if not great. A comeback in the beginning of the year and another one at its near end if they make it. Lee Hongbin couldn’t ask for more. The fact that there individual careers are starting be steady is another blessing, and the visual is more than thankful for everyone who stayed by their side.

They were now the Concept Kings. The only idol group who delivers massively calculated and carefully crafted concepts into the Kpop scene. Two years and that is what they’ve established themselves to be. The pressure was there, but it was more like a fleeting feeling at the back of their mind, like something bothering but not really. Their group is now known, looked up even. But they never let the thought get to their heads. Rather, they make it into sheer will to be able to continue to be something that people will love and at the same time respect.

The road to where they are now is full of bumps and obstacles, often forcing them to either stop a minute or back down slowly before choosing another path. However, it was also packed with unending chances and opportunities as it was with hindrances. And that then forced them to come back up and continue to pursue their much-dreamed success.

The year 2014 started out great for them. Various activities and schedules. Tiring yes, but definitely worthwhile. Every tidbit of activities, the group willingly and wholeheartedly did. Every experience brought improvement. Every appearance served as a stepping stone. Every person met served as a guide. Every downfall served as a lesson. With everything, little by little, they worked to improve themselves, both as artists and individuals.

Although, if people where to ask Hongbin what is the milestone they’ve had this year, he would immediately say that it’s their first solo concert. The memory of the day when they were informed about can be likened to that of the news he was passed the auditions to Jellyfish Entertainment, only a lot more complicated and filled with the sight of five other boys showing their excitement and nervousness at the same time.

It was a relatively usual day, he remembers, where he awoke to his leader’s gentle shaking. The visual cracked his eyes open to look up to the beaming leader just a few inches above him. He couldn’t help but be blinded by the smile for a moment. He remembers going to the bathroom, bumping with an equally sleep-laced Sanghyuk and proceeding to the kitchen, where four of the members are already seated, with Taekwoon putting down bowls of what appeared to be cereal soaked in milk. Wonshik turned out to be the missing member when he appeared five minutes later, looking like a sick puppy who got zero hours of sleep. But the members knew better.

Hongbin remembers riding the car to the company building. He remembers hearing Hakyeon talk about something with relations to a meeting. He also remembers the feel of Wonshik’s head pressed into his shoulders as the rapper drifts of to dreamland once more. The visual remembers Jaehwan doing silly things with an overly hyperactive Sanghyuk. And he remembers being lulled to sleep by Wonshik’s soft—loud—snores against his ear.

The dimpled boy then remembers being woken up by the screeching of the tires, and looking up he saw their company’s building. He remembers walking inside with almost no gusto. He remembers feeling tired. But when was he never tired this days? He remembers going to their practice room, lazily stretching with Sanghyuk while a soft playlist plays courtesy of Hakyeon who was nowhere to find. He remembers seeing Wonshik step inside his studio room, no doubt locking himself there with his composition until Hakyeon knocks on his door and demands his ass out for their group practice. He remembers listening to Jaehwan’s vocalizations over the soft music in the air. He also remembers looking at Taekwoon put on his earphones, seemingly preparing for vocalization as well, over the mirror in the practice room. He remembers that all.

The scenario changes and Hongbin now remembers hearing the door to their practice room creak, revealing a Hakyeon sporting a very serious expression. He remembers responding to Hakyeon’s call for a meeting. He remembers getting up with the help of Sanghyuk. He remembers being told to fetch Wonshik from his studio. And he remembers going inside one of the many board rooms in the company with his members.

He then remembers sitting beside his members nervously, if he recalls correct. He remembers listening to their CEO, waiting for various news within all ranges of positivity and negativity. He was nervous and all he can hear was the sound of his heart beating rapidly against his chest. But above all, he remembers hearing their CEO say something about their first solo concert and Hongbin remembers his heart burst.

A minute. He remembers blanking out for a minute before he was able to catch up to what his happening with his surroundings. He remembers seeing his members being close to tears. He remembers everything.

That day was indeed one of a kind, two months and he can still feel the chills.

The preparation for the concert, despite it being a much awaited achievement, was painfully hard. They spent countless nights discussing how things will go, what songs to perform, who’ll have special performances with who, all things concert-related. It was a tough ride. Nights after nights of losing sleep. More hours spent in the practice room then their own bed. 20 hours of practice over four hours of sleep. Arguments after arguments because of clashing opinions and ideas. It was one hell of a preparation.

He recalls being overwhelmed upon knowing that he’ll be doing a special stage with Hakyeon. He might act like he hates being partnered with the older, but deep inside, he is more than happy to be paired with him. It was always like a blessing, with having Hakyeon around you, always there for you to the point where you can never worry about anything because the leader will certainly take care of it. He makes you feel safe, taken care of and dependent. The two of them worked on their performance, and so as the others.

“We can do this!” The cheerful—although with a hint of nervousness—voice of their leader brought Hongbin back from his trance. They were now in the backstage of the concert hall, more nervous than ever. It was their first solo concert. And Hongbin is beyond excited. The cheers from outside fuels their adrenaline, bringing out their greatest desire to please and entertain their beloved fans.

A little bit more and they’re now facing everyone. Stepping on stage has never been this nerve-wrecking, Hongbin notes. But he went with it anyway. Completely operating on full excitement and adrenaline, the group performed to their fullest. The sweat and lack of breath were nothing compared to the sight of their blue ocean, which hosts the thousands of Starlights tonight. Their beloved Starlights were there, singing with them, shouting their names. It was beyond satisfying to the point that he can feel tears prick his eyes.

It was one of the best three days in Hongbin’s opinion. Sure, it was the same venue, the same songs, the same choreography, but every time feels different, various hues of colors compliments each of the feelings, putting together the most ethereal scenery, the smiling faces of their members glowing together with their lights. It makes him tear up, said scenery bringing back the hardships they’ve had in order to be on this stage. With eyes roaming around the arena and smile showing brightly for everyone to see, Hongbin sang his heart out, pouring the vast emotions into his words, the melody.

The visual walked up to Sanghyuk, playfully knocking him out and laughing out. The younger didn’t let him get away without revenge, and so they end up running towards the other end of the platform, towards where Jaehwan is. They both reach for Jaehwan who was startled with their sudden appearance but nevertheless joined in the fun. Upon seeing Sanghyuk and Jaehwan playfully giving fan service, Hongbin then ran up to Taekwoon, effectively throwing him off-guard and jumping on to his back. They stayed like that for a few seconds, all the while the whole arena went uproar with their skinship. He then ran up to Hakyeon, subtly running his palms at the leader’s back and running away towards Wonshik.  The rapper was being his silly self, and so Hongbin joined in, Wonshik landing his arms on Hongbin’s shoulder.

Hongbin’s smile reached his eyes, his dimples never before been this deep, his heart was swelling with happiness, his members were having the time of their lives, everyone is enjoying. And Hongbin wouldn’t have this any other way.

 

 

**2015   T A E K W O O N**

* * *

 

Silence. It was something that only envelops him in the dead of the night, with subtle snores from the others and the noise of cars speeding through the never stopping life of Seoul. It was also something that he ran to when things seem to seep through his comfort. And so no one bothered him as he shrouds himself in the lack of voices, of anything.

But being an idol forces you into changing. Changing for the better or worse, it is your choice.

Debuting was laid in front of him, the chance extended arm’s length towards him. He sure loves singing. And if he can sing, he’s contented. And so debut it is. He never got the chance to change course, for the whirlwind of events took place and he, eventually, simply has to let it take him through the grotesque industry of music.

He was known for his blank expression. The icy cold stare and deafening silence associated with VIXX’s Leo during the group’s earlier years. He was shy, afraid even, but people misunderstood. And he never bothered to correct them, opting to stay silent and let the other members have it their way.

Taekwoon prefers it that way. He prefers the comfort of being on the sidelines, simply watching over the other members. The thought puts the simplest smile on his face. However, having a Cha Hakyeon as your leader means that you won’t always have it your way. Cha Hakyeon brought noise into his silent bubble. He doesn’t know if he should be thankful or not at times. _He’s really thankful—but don’t tell Hakyeon he said that_.

From the sidelines, Taekwoon suddenly found himself in the center, with Hakyeon holding a plastic microphone and urging—more like forcing—him to talk. Which is really hard and uncomfortable. The nearest thing to silence as an alternative then is sighing. And so all Taekwoon did was sigh, and stare at the camera, and then at Hakyeon. No one questioned their dynamics. And sooner or later, he was labeled Hakyeon’s lifelong friend. He secretly likes it.

Lesser than being good at communication, the silent male thinks that he is better at observing others, silently watching others do their thing, which leads so immediate knowledge if something is wrong with the others. It is how he helps his older friend. Of course, Hakyeon _always_ knows if something is wrong, one glance and he’ll be able to tell immediately. But the leader’s been too busy nowadays, and so Taekwoon made it his job—as the second eldest, he tells himself—to report to Hakyeon whatever’s wrong. It has been like that since their first year, Taekwoon, the observer and Hakyeon, the doer. It was what they made themselves into in order to protect the younger ones. After all, they are the parents. If Hakyeon’s the mother, then he’s the father—a great reason why he acts this way.

And three years into their debut, the dynamics are slowly but surely changing. As their popularity lunges forward, and so as the other members. The only difference is towards him. He didn’t knew when did this happen. When did Sanghyuk grow this huge? Was Jaehwan this childish? Where did the sweet Bean go? Wonshik just became a lot more marshmallow-ish, didn’t he? And why the heck is Hakyeon leaving him with these kids? Taekwoon can feel a growing headache.

The image of a scared Sanghyuk is still etched on his mind. He have no idea why the kid is afraid of him during their first years. He was pretty sure that all he did was stare at the kid because let’s all be honest, Sanghyuk was a cutie pie at 17 and Taekwoon can’t handle his weakened heart. He actually wants to pinch Sanghyuk’s cheek but he obviously can’t do that so he resorts to staring, which just scared Sanghyuk off. But three years they first met, the fear is dissipating and the youngest seems set on making his life harder than it already is.

The silent male honestly don’t have any problem with the younger members, except perhaps that they always team up in bullying him and older ones. He can’t remember when the dynamics changed but it is how it is now.

Really, Taekwoon views the younger members as brothers—more like his kids, the Hakyeon-laced part of his brain supplies—and he loves them too much. Which then explains the level of spoiling Hakyeon and him can go just for them. He values them sincerely and is willing to sacrifice for them.

Sacrifice. Taekwoon grimaces. Why on earth is he with these idiotic members of his again? When Taekwoon entered the Kpop scene as an equally clueless rookie as his members, he sure was aware of the lengths variety can go into simply to entertain the audience. He long braced himself with those things, really. They even had a taste of it even before their official debut. So Taekwoon understands. He really do. But he never expects it to be like this.

Three years in, the silence that incases him is now slowly squandering. The shyness that grew in his being is slowly wilting, now being replaced by the new seed of confidence blooming within his walls. Years of being in front of the camera deliberately gave him the experience. His annoying leader driving him out of his shell purposefully bequeathed him buoyancy. The younger members continuously lashing into a teasing spree provided assurance. His practice in musicals offered familiarity. His perseverance earned him motivation.

Jung Taekwoon’s smile has now bit by bit became frequent. His laughter can now be heard every now and then. His alluring soft voice is now recurrent. The main vocalist didn’t change. He simply learned to let loose some more. He is happy and contented—minus the excessive teasing at times.

A contented smile graces his spotless features.

“Yah! The hamster is being weird again! He’s smiling all by himself!” Sanghyuk’s booming voice echoed through the vast vicinity of their dorm’s living room. Everyone is situated around the room, Hongbin haphazardly on his stomach, playing with the mildly-lit device on hand and a randomly sprawled Wonshik on his back who is—surprisingly—with them and is miraculously out of it. It is so rare to see him asleep in the dorm nowadays. The owner of the loud voice has is back pressed to the couch with a Jaehwan lounging on Sanghyuk’s lap, effectively cutting Sanghyuk’s chances of going over to Taekwoon and teasing him some more. Taekwoon is seated on the black couch, now sending a glare towards the youngest’s general direction before focusing on the movie displayed again.

He can’t believe he just had an episode of a trance. This is what you get for spending too much time with five adamantly weird boys, he scolds himself. He suddenly felt hungry. And so he soundlessly trudged to the kitchen, determined to find any hidden snack stash. A couple minutes of rummaging, he got himself a bar of chocolate. Contented with his snack, the feline male went back to his spot in the couch, lazily spreading his long limbs across it.

It wasn’t until the dead of the night when they heard the front door open and came with it the velvety voice of their leader, “I’m home!” The main vocalist looked up from his position on the couch to see Hakyeon slowly making his way towards them.

“How was your day?” Taekwoon lift himself up to accommodate Hakyeon’s tired body. His long arms snaked around the leader’s body with the familiarity of someone who’s done it before countless of times already. The younger cocooned his leader around his warmth, pressing Hakyeon’s back to his sides and placing the other’s head against his shoulders.

“It was hell, honestly. But the schedule went well. I’m just—too tired.” Hakyeon quipped with a soft voice. The main vocalist can see Hakyeon’s eyes slowly drooping and his breathes steadily drawing out.

“You worked yourself too much, Hakyeon-ah.” Taekwoon gently whispered, “How about you get a bath first and some food, hmm?” He offered. The only answer he got was a blurred mumble and Hakyeon’s steady breathes. He noticed the dark circles around his leader’s eyes, the cheekbones more defined now with Hakyeon’s recent weight loss. He barely noted that lack of glow in his leader’s once youthful skin.

“He’s asleep?” Jaehwan questioned. Taekwoon nodded. “Help me with him?”

The silent male lifted Hakyeon towards his bedroom, and he easily remarked how Hakyeon seems a lot lighter than before. Jaehwan came with a change of clothes and they worked it on Hakyeon’s unresponsive body.

“He’s too tired to take care of himself nowadays.” Hongbin commented from the doorway. They were eyeing their leader warily.

“That is why we are here. As his members, we will take care of him when he can’t do it himself.” The youngest of the group pointed out with everyone agreeing with him.

Taekwoon smiled upon hearing their members talk. They’ve become so mature throughout the years. He didn’t know when all these happened, but he’s happy to be witnessing all these littlest changes.

 

 

**2016   W O N S H I K**

* * *

 

Music. It was something that completed Wonshik even as a child. He vaguely remembers listening to various songs of his liking, dreaming about being a body guard for his sister, and an artist for himself. But above all, he dreamed of creating his own music, letting the world hear what his heart wants to say and the people to relate to it. It was something that he fought so hard for.

It was a vague dream, he remembers. Debuting in a boy group and making his own music. Six years ago it was almost impossible. He tried his best auditioning to various entertainment companies, others immediately rejecting him and others simply giving false hope. And there goes Jellyfish Entertainment. He remembers coming to the company auditions in his academy uniform and changing to his dance clothes, the nervousness was so well hidden behind his bright smile and motivated aura. He remembers passing the auditions, the hard years of being a trainee. He recalls the feeling of being on the edge, fighting for a spot in the debuting group. And he remembers debuting. He visibly recalls the nervousness and excitement that wraps around the group as they stood in front of people who now call them VIXX. He remembers it all.

“Take some rest, Wonshik-ah. Don’t overwork yourself.” It was the words that most often floated within the vicinity of Wonshik’s studio room every time someone checks on him at ungodly hours. However, it would easily be ignored if it simply comes from the members. Except if it’s Hakyeon checking on him, who literally drags him out of his studio and back to the safe inclusions of their dorms to sleep a few hours more before the sun rises. It happens more often than Wonshik deems okay, but he knows how Hakyeon is, and it’s not like he can disobey his beloved hyung.

The thing is, Wonshik is really a workaholic. Once he puts his hands on something, he wouldn’t stop until he finished the job, no matter how hard it is. And in his defense, he stays most—all—nights in his studio working than at their dorm resting because inspiration kicks him right in the shins at impossible hours. Everything just flows within him like water, clear and deep, and he couldn’t wait for the sun to rise before he get to work on it. And so work it is.

For three years, he was able to contribute to the music making which circles around the group’s albums. A number of tracks included in a few of their albums, and Wonshik was happy to be able to present it all to their beloved Starlights. He is determined to produce the best music for their Starlights. The rapper believes that their fans deserve everything in the world and he is willing to work himself over to repay their endless support with master pieces.

Responsibility. As Wonshik learned young, is something that he can relate to a precious jewel, precious indeed, yet heavy. Being the eldest of two, he was raised as someone that is dependable and unbending. Someone who values his family and cares for his people. A man of his words, unrelenting yet gentle. Soft yet firm. He was all that. And perhaps he unknowingly brought that upon the group, with his matured thinking and certain words. Hakyeon often tells him how much he is a big help in keeping the leader sane.

He was the only eldest in their group, everyone else is the youngest in their respective families. Sometimes, it clearly explains why every one of them acts so childish. They were spoiled, loved and not used with responsibilities, but they worked to accommodate the lives they have now. Wonshik witnessed how Hakyeon made himself resilient of anything, how his leader masked all the pain and hardship, how the tanned male bear it all for them. Wonshik beheld the painfully slow way of how Taekwoon overcome his uncertainties and bare himself in front of cameras, how the older worked hard not to cower in reluctant glances in front of many people. Wonshik watched how Jaehwan gained confidence over the years, how his cute hyung endured every criticism just to be where he is now. Wonshik observed how Hongbin started to believe in himself more, how he smiled more genuinely now. Wonshik perceived how Sanghyuk grew to be the beautiful youngest they have now, how he countered obstacles with his youthful faith and extreme trust. He witnessed his members grew into the matured young men they all are now.

Family. Home away from home. A family without any blood relations. It was the very basics of their group. Lonely nights away from the warmth of their families are spent with the loving embraces of the members. Falling tears are wiped away by the members’ gentle hands. Much needed encouragements are spoken with the members’ soothing voices. Achievements are celebrated within the four walls of their homey dorm. The members are each other’s anchors. The one who makes them stay rooted and together. The very thing they share the same dream with, the same success with and the same memories.

As weird as it may seem—but they really all are weird—they established their own roles within the group, their little family. Hakyeon, their beloved leader, firmly have the mother position, with his motherly love and care, overly protective instincts and warm smile. Taekwoon, their silent vocalist, unknowingly took up the father position—because, if Hakyeon is the mother, then he is the father—without much ado. Seeing his strong silent presence, his _tsundure_ attitude and overall unbending character, who would argue though? Jaehwan, their cutie vocal—he is self-proclaimed—is in between being the youngest and the neighboring loud-mouth ahjumma, because really, with his loud mouth and annoying voice, what any other position is better fit than that? Hongbin, their pretty visual. Wonshik likes to think that Hongbin is the family’s only daughter, with his ethereal beauty and flower boy tendencies, the rapper swears Hongbin is glowing one time he looked at the other, but Hongbin doesn’t have to know what his dumb best friend is thinking—fantasizing—about him. And there is little—big—Sanghyuk, the group’s youngest. He is everyone’s—Hakyeon’s—baby, but all of the members are certainly at Sanghyuk’s disposal. And of course, Wonshik himself, he then likes to think that he is family’s eldest son, as he really is. However, in reality, the members think that Wonshik is best suited to be the eldest daughter, just a little older than Hongbin, with his soft of a heart and almost excellent tear-filled eyes, but Wonshik doesn’t have to know that.

A ringing took him out of his reverie. It was coming from the device in his desk, a call coming from Hongbin. The rapper frowned upon looking at the time. It was past 10 o’clock, so why is the visual calling him at this hour? Is something wrong? Did something happened? Without much grace, he picked up the now vibrating device and answered the call.

“Hongbinnie? Is something wrong? Why aren’t you sleeping? Are you at home?” Wonshik didn’t fail to notice how his voice sounded so rough.

 _“Wonshik.”_ The visual exasperatedly muttered, the rapper can already feel Hongbin’s narrowed eyes over the line. _“You better come home now.”_

A crease appeared on the pink-haired boy. “Why?”

 _“Wonshik! Did you really forgot?”_ Now Wonshik can feel the visual running is palm across his face in frustration.

“Huh?” A big question mark is ringing inside his head. Just what the hell did he forget?

_“Hakyeon hyung just arrived from Japan. And it seems like he’s going somewhere—”_

“Fuck Hongbinnie! Why didn’t you tell me?” Wonshik sprang out of his seat, all the while gathering the scattered musical sheets around him, “Oh my goodness! I’m gonna die tonight, Binnie!”. He looked around the room before muttering a hurried goodbye and ending the call.

One moment, the studio looked like someone trashed on it—which really happened—and one moment it was back to its original modern beauty. The place looked solemn, with the gentle hues of purple light illuminating the surroundings and the soft murmuring of music coming from the speaker, only if Wonshik isn’t going to die tonight.

Hakyeon, their leader, is back from Japan after a couple of weeks staying on the not-so-foreign country. And he was apparently heading to Wonshik studio, the rapper doesn’t need a heads up to know that he’ll be painfully dragged back to the dorm again tonight.

A creek on the door made the rapper flinched. Here comes his looming death. God bless him.

“Wonshikkie?” Wonshik stood frozen, his back facing the door. As slowly as he can, he turned around to see his beloved leader completely opening the door and letting himself in.

“Hyung, let me explain. I was really going to come home already—” The furrow on the elder’s face registered and Wonshik stopped talking.

Hakyeon walked himself towards the rapper, engulfing him in a bone-crushing hug. Wonshik immediately melted against the older. It was like coming home after a long journey away from home.

“I missed you Wonshikkie! Plus, I’m not here to drag you back home. You can relax now.” The leader assured him and sat himself gracefully on the couch. Wonshik visibly relaxed and released a long sigh.

Life, the rapper learned young, is a thing of choices and chances. You will never get to somewhere without choosing a path, without taking chances and risks. It is all about how someone perceived his own trail, how someone plans it and take action. How one learns from his own experience and others. It is the equivalent of a nicely written book, only by yourself and the people that surrounds you.

 _If it is not success, it’s a lesson._ Such words prove to be something worthy of remembering. For indeed, mistakes are to be regretted, but never to be forgotten. Things happen for a reason. The rapper learned that the hard way, everyone did. It is just up to us to ride through the current and endure what more is to come.

He chose his own path, paved him for himself, worked hard. He did everything to achieve the dream he’s been aiming for. Together with the members, they rise up to the top, all the while staying rooted to where they come from. Music is his life. Rhythm is his current. The people he loves are his fuel. And here he is now, sitting in front of his PC and keyboard, doing the thing he enjoys the most.

 

 

**2017   S A N G H Y U K**

* * *

 

Among all the members, Sanghyuk had it roughest, when people questioned his worth in the group, or when they rub the fact that he is still lacking in regards to talent. At 16, Sanghyuk has spent his life inside the practice room, working himself over the same choreography from dusk till dawn. Instead of going out and making friends, the youngest consumed his time trying to make himself improve. Instead of being out there and enjoying the joys of being at the peak of his adolescence, he was holed up in the confines of the company building, proving his worth to everyone.

The scenario wasn’t always how it is now. Being the youngest _and_ having trained the shortest time, perhaps willed the members to build an unknown wall within themselves and Sanghyuk. Being the youngest _and_ debuting with how little his skills are, perchance had the members doubt his capability and perseverance. All of which drew them away from the young boy.

Sanghyuk was hurt, he wouldn’t deny the fact. Just the simple gesture of avoidance from one of his hyungs brought about the slightest ache in his too young of a heart. Even the subtlest distrust from one of them caused him distrust with himself too. However, he does understand why they were all anxious at that time, with the looming date of their comeback and the pressure of not being good enough.

He also admits that he feels like he simply interrupted the harmony within the group with being there. The others were already a team even without him, and the fact made him rethink of his choices. But he was granted this chance, and all he could do—which was not cowardly—was to go on and continue this path. He maybe young, but he fully understands the weight of his responsibility to himself, and to the group.

And so he did his best, with everything. It took him endless days and nights of practice and hard work to get to where he is now. The amount of blood, sweat and tears spent are all worth it though, seeing himself five years from then on. The same is thought with the members, it took the youngest shallow little steps at first before breaking through the walls created by the members, but they warmed up to him in time. It was really hard not to, with the youngest’s bursting adorableness and cute charm.

Sanghyuk unknowingly grew on the members. He’s the youngest and therefore he is loved and adored by everyone. The group’s oldest, Hakyeon, is unofficially the youngest’s mother figure away from home. The leader simply spoils the youngest too much, which resulted to Hyulk now. Hakyeon adores him too much to actually deny him anything, and so, what Sanghyuk wants, Sanghyuk gets. No one can actually get away from hurting Sanghyuk without having Hakyeon tail them to their self-dug grave, but it’s not like it’s exclusively for Sanghyuk. Hurt one of Hakyeon’s precious sons and husband—I meant the members—and you’ve signed yourself up to experience hell.

Although at the very start Sanghyuk was gravely scared of Taekwoon, it gradually subsided to the point where the roles are now changed. Which rather means that Taekwoon is the one who is now afraid of Sanghyuk—or it’s just how it looks to us on the sidelines. According to a hamster named Hamjji, since Taekwoon raised Sanghyuk himself, he lets the youngest do whatever he wants with him, which often translates to getting beaten up in the middle of broadcast. However, all the puns aside, the silent main vocalist become Sanghyuk strong anchor. Without words, the older has taken delicate care of Sanghyuk. No words are needed to know that Taekwoon does love Sanghyuk as his own.

In terms of being the more sensible hyung to Sanghyuk, Wonshik might have topped the ranks. With the rappers steady presence, and warm heart, Sanghyuk became attached to the comfort that the older can offer. Everyone knows how much Wonshik in creating music that is suitable for each of the members’ vocal capacities and styles, especially in being able to allow Sanghyuk to realize his full potential in terms of vocal talent. Recently, as the youngest has taken an interest to music making and composing, the rapper has been a stable guide in showing Sanghyuk the ropes in it. Wonshik is willing to do anything, if it means that Sanghyuk can use it as an experience in improving more and in learning new things. That is how much he values the kid.

There is also Hongbin, his lovely hyung. Among all the others, it was Hongbin who Sanghyuk was really awkward with at the beginning. They do admit that it was because of their lack of communication and simply words. But a few involvements from external forces later, the two youngest learned to open up to each other. Just look at how close they are now. The visual and the youngest has official been the terror group within the members along with Wonshik. It was like they’re living to annoy their hyungs. They started off cold and uncomfortable before being the brothers they are now. But then again, one wouldn’t be able to taste the sweat fruit of their labor without grave work, would they?

And there goes his favorite hyung of all, his Jaehwannie hyung. Perhaps it was because of unparalleled similarities and beyond comparable reason, but Sanghyuk simply feels drawn to the older. Maybe it was the way they treat each other, or even the way they feel secured around each other. Sanghyuk couldn’t really pinpoint when he started to feel the tug of Jaehwan’s personality within himself. They were each other’s helping hand, the other’s half. Was it because of the youngest complete power over his delicate hyung? Or the older’s other-worldly compliance and softness toward him? Sanghyuk didn’t know, and he’d like to leave it at that.

The members, they helped him morph into the Sanghyuk that we all know now. The Sanghyuk who is now grown up—even taller and bigger than his hyungs—and has a better sense of responsibility. The Sanghyuk that is often read as Satan. The Sanghyuk who is VIXX’s biggest protector. The Sanghyuk that is his hyungs’ youngest. The Sanghyuk who can now stand up to himself without help from others. The Sanghyuk we all love no matter what.

“Hyuk-ah.” He heard an amused voice call out his name. It has been going on like that for a good five minutes. It tears at his ears but he adores the owner of the voice too much to tell him off.

“Hyuk-ah.” The youngest was too busy to act as Hyulk to look over his shoulders and answer an amused Taekwoon who seems to have taken entertainment over immensely calling him out. He sees that the main vocalist was holding his phone and is seemingly recording every silly little thing he is currently doing. The youngest unknowingly smiled at his silly hyung.

“You’re teasing hyung again.” A hearty laugh followed Hongbin’s remark. The visual was right beside him as they both get their makeup done.

The calling didn’t stop and so as the ignoring.

“Stop bothering him hyung. He might tackle you again.” Advised Wonshik. Taekwoon couldn’t help but grin. He ended the video and made his way to the youngest, who just finished his makeup. Sanghyuk was now sitting prettily beside a sleeping Jaehwan, lending his shoulders to the vocalist as a pillow.

“You’re being mean to me.” Taekwoon stated as he sat on the younger’s opposite side. He was simply browsing through his phone, looking at cute animal stuff that the internet feeds him with.

“I wasn’t hyung. When did I ever?” The youngest mused with an innocent air. He was tugging at his bottom lip, blinking the way he always does when he’s doing aegyo. Everyone knows that the silent male could never resist his charms. And indeed, the reply he receive was an attempted snort turned into an emphatic laugh from the older.

The ride to where he is now wasn’t the softest, if anything, it was the hardest he’s ever experienced, but with the help of everyone that surrounds him, he arrived to the conclusion that everything is possible. The youngest had come far. It was a simple childish dream at first. But then he suddenly found himself in a whirlwind of events and boom, he is now known as VIXX’s Hyuk.

 

 

**2018   V I X X**

* * *

 

Six years’ worth of hard work and sacrifice. Six years’ worth of smiles and laughter. Six years’ worth of blood, sweat and tears. The past years were nothing but easy, but as it was, it had been there most meaningful and fruitful years of being together. The memories created at that long yet short time frame define who and what they have become now.

Hues of black and white might have painted the canvass, but as they grew every day, those were not enough to deter their willpower and perseverance. It created an ugly picture, yes, but it was easily overpowered by the vibrant colors of their personality and hope. The boys made sure to create a bittersweet master piece, one that is filled with the essence of what they worked hard for.

They started off as someone who has nothing but their talent and determination. They courageously paved their way through the harshness of the industry, with the knowledge that things will never stay the same, with the risk that they might never click, with the awareness that once they enter the scene, they’ll be etched there for eternity.

The dreamed hard, persevered harder, and worked hardest. There was never a time to stop and regret, only time to get better. The boys have set their goals, and slowly, they’ve dutifully drove to achieve it. Although success didn’t come as fast as they might have originally dreamed of, it just come off sweeter than any other. They reaped the sweetest fruit of their sacrifice. And it was enough for all of them.

It was a usual day for all the members—the schedules, activities, photo shoots and the members weirdness. They’ve been used to such routine since Day 1 and they don’t find it in them to complain anymore. All they can wish for now is to finally reach home, bask in a relaxing shower, and sleep for some hours in their comfortable bed. Really, they’re just too tired that even their wishes can be that light. Who could blame them though?

Everyone is huddled in the van, the car ride home unusually silent for the overly loud members. How can it not be quiet though, when all of them are drifting to dream land, too tired to even lift a finger or even utter a single word. Their schedule for today had just take its toll on them and now they’re out of energy.

“Hakyeonnie, your son was so mean to me today. He kept on ignoring me.” A pouting Taekwoon told Hakyeon upon arriving at their dorm. The main vocalist was embracing the leader from the back, putting his chin on the older’s shoulder while being the big baby he is. Hakyeon basks on the unusually sweet affection coming from the silent male. He’s enjoying Taekwoon’s more open side very much because really, who would have thought that he’d live through the time when it’s Taekwoon who’s initiating all the skinships with him? Surely not the tanned male. Hakyeon continued inside their dorm, having a difficulty with removing his shoes as he has an overly large hamster clinging onto him.

“No I wasn’t.” Sanghyuk denied upon hearing the older’s tell-tale.

The younger simply trudged past the two oldest who looks like they’ll be cuddling for quite a long time. He swiftly went to his shared room with Wonshik, dumping his bag unceremoniously on the floor, and quickly exiting the room in favor of using the bathroom. Wonshik, who was walking like a zombie starved to insanity, was sent stumbling to the wall as the spawn of Satan—also known as Sanghyuk—speedily made his way to the bathroom. An eruption of groans was heard as the rapper basked in his pain.

On the other hand, a commotion was then heard from Jaehwan’s room, as the main vocalist haphazardly tossed his bag somewhere, completely oblivious that he sent it towards the way of his beloved lines of action figures he set up himself. It took him almost a minute to register the strange sound that shouldn’t have been heard if it was just a bag you are throwing, but as he looked to where his bag is supposed to be, the hyperactive male shrieked in horror, flailing himself to the corner of the room, now trashed with overly expensive action figures. He let out another shriek as he rushed to pick them all up, all the while mumbling—shouting—incoherent profanities, which are surely words that shouldn’t be heard by children under 13.

The whole dorm was a mess once more. And here Hakyeon thought that they’d all be too tired to do anything dumb. Figured that he was wrong.

Hongbin—he seemed to be the only member with enough sanity—was thankfully lodging on the couch, listening as everything unfolded around him. He’s sporting a wide grin across his handsome face, the only indication that he’s enjoying everything. He squealed though, when he noticed Wonshik’s approaching figure a little too late and ended up being sandwiched by the rapper and the couch.

“Get your smelly ass off me, Wonshik! For goodness sake! Will you take a bath first?” Hongbin managed to squeak out, struggling to free himself from Wonshik. It was proven no use to struggle, for Wonshik was just too strong—even if he is dead tired and sleepy right now—for our flower boy Bean, and he only proceeded to snuggle the now fuming Hongbin.

“You smell so good, Bean.” The rapper mumbled, already drifting to sleep, head rested on the visuals’ chest and arms spread around Hongbin. His eyes are now closed and he’s breathing has begun a steady rhythm.

“What the hell, Wonshik?” Hongbin all but screamed. He let out an overly dramatic sigh. What did he do in his past life to deserve all this weirdness now? He draws his gaze to the ceiling above him, trying very hard to ignore Wonshik’s steady breathing.

“Binnie! Shikkie! What are you two doing in that scandalous position?” Jaehwan, with his very loud voice, dramatically gasps, eyes as wide as saucers and jaw dropped. The main vocalist just came out of his room—right after arranging his action figures—to find the two in a suspicious position on the couch and his dirty imaginations are kicking in.

The leader heard every commotion, and smile broke out of his tired features. Yes, these boys of his can be really silly at times (Read: always). They are just bursting with youthful energy and boyish charms that sometimes makes Hakyeon forget how much they’ve actually grown. He’s been witnessing the astonishing development and improvement of the boys all these years. And seeing them like this now, reminds him their start.

They’ve grown massive. They’re now well-known. They’re VIXX. Hakyeon is thankful for all the recognition. But he can’t help it when he feels the change prick into his heart. He misses the aspiring young boys who always litter around their dorm. Now, with every individual schedule they have, it’s even rare to see a member or two at the dorm. He’s glad though, seeing as an ordeal is happening once again in their dorm, the boys are still his boys. That for sure, never changed.

_Six years, from then, and on._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 6th Anniversary, VIXX!


End file.
